


Script Rehash

by Ilthit



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Asian-American Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Character of Color, Cliche, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Stereotypes, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still can't believe you didn't realize."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Script Rehash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Three Weeks for Dreamwidth 2011 and song_prompt@dw.
> 
> In my head, the Lori mentioned here is Lori Colson from Boston Legal, but no knowledge of Boston Legal is necessary for reading this fic.

"I still can't believe you didn't realize."

"At first, I thought you had it in for me over something. I was waiting for you to come out and say whatever it was, but you never did, so in the end I just figured you were weird."

Alex gave Dylan a flat look. Even tousled and mostly naked, she looked way too perfect for her surroundings: Dylan's tiny flat with its Ikea furniture and unwashed dishes in the sink, the sofa bed habitually stretched open sporting its mismatched sheets. It wasn't always like that, and it wasn't exactly how Dylan would have set the scene if she'd had any idea there was a scene to be set.

"Honestly!" Dylan laughed. "You were with Jason, what was I supposed to think?"

"You were hopping in the sack with every bad guy in town, what was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe not 'I'll just keep hitting her with whips and acting like I hate her until she loves me'. How the hell did you court Jason?"

"I didn't." Alex sat up in that incredibly straight-backed way she had and slicked her hair back down. Instant de-touslement. "He courted me."

"Is that right?" Dylan rolled on her side and propped her chin on a hand. "Who broke it off?"

Alex gave her another look. This wasn't flat so much as a gentle warning. Dylan held up a hand. "Sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "No Jason talk. Hey, you want a drink?" She climbed out of the bed and headed for the fridge, bare feet avoiding random items on the floor. She really needed to clean, it just hadn't seemed like a priority in the past couple of weeks.

"Water?"

"Wow, take a walk on the wild side, Alex," Dylan said. "Tap water okay?"

"On second thought, bring me a beer."

"Aw, I'll corrupt you yet." Dylan hooked her fingers around the necks of two bottles and flicked the caps off with this move she'd learned from a Dutch guy at the deli. She returned to bed, handed one over and settled back on the bed to survey Alex.

It wasn't so amazing, was it, that she hadn't realized? Alex didn't exactly wear her heart on her sleeve - not like Natalie. She was already back in her cocoon of calm, even with lovemaking fresh on her skin.

Dylan loved Alex madly, the same way she loved Natalie and Charlie and all of the Bosleys, Max included. Was this unknown territory? Sure. Was she afraid? Not yet. Was she putting a barrier between them already, as if the sex hadn't really mattered and didn't have to change anything? ...Maaaaybe.

Dylan didn't tend to date for love anymore, or try to make relationships out of sex. It never worked out. Bribe 'em with a beer, kick 'em out... Did Alex know that? Probably not. It was way too easy to start thinking of Alex as someone who couldn't be hurt. That seemed to be the way she wanted it.

Alex followed patterns. Not unconsciously like an automaton, but almost like she was collecting points in a game. Do this, do that, be loved. And Dylan? She specialized in unplanned train wrecks of relationships.

How much love would it take to get over that?

"So you won me," she said gently, running a foot caressingly along Alex's thigh. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, all sorts of things," said Alex, a naughty glint in her eye. "I'm going to pin you down." She set the beer down on the floor, turned around and crawled over Dylan on her hands and knees. Dylan sank into the mattress, feeling tingly even before Alex's hair fell over her shoulder and tickled its way across her skin.

Shit, Alex. Dylan had managed to go through years of not thinking of Alex That Way - very often, at least. Certainly not on a regular basis. At the moment it seemed downright impossible.

"Why don't you sleep with girls?" Alex asked as she picked up Dylan's bottle from her hands and set it down next to her own. "All this time, it's just been guy after guy, but you've been with women before. I could tell."

"Guys are easy."

"Ain't that the truth."

Dylan giggled and reached up to run her fingers through the cascade of Alex's hair, coming to rest on her cheek. "Easier to get to bed, easier to kick out. You know?"

"You're gonna kick me out?"

"As if I could. You'd have my ass."

"Damn right." Alex leaned down and they shared a languorous kiss. Dylan moaned in frustration when Alex broke it off. "Tell me about your first time. With a girl."

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"All right. It was late May, already hot as hell. The sun was beating down on us like it was trying to kill every living thing in the city. I like to call it my 'summer of '69'..."

"You weren't even born in '69."

It was Dylan's turn to give Alex a Look, garnished with a Smile.

"Oh," said Alex.

"Bryan Adams was 10," Dylan pointed out. "I bet he didn't mean the year, either. Anyway, I was 16, hanging out under the bleachers, hiding from the sun, and hiding from another evil soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, and Lori was hanging out with me. Thing about Lori was, she always had money because she was being raised by an aunt who was a CEO of something, but her real mom was living in Brazil and was just as poor as me, and Lori always thought she was failing because she was only second best in class and she wasn't a rail-thin fashion doll like auntie... What I'm saying is, Lori wasn't supposed to hang out with me, and my friends kinda thought I shouldn't hang out with her, because she was rich and I was, I don't know, too rock and roll to live, I guess. But we _got_ each other, you know? So we found ways."

"And?" Alex prompted when Dylan fell silent.

"Just like with you, I was oblivious, because my gaydar's apparently shit, but we were talking and she put her hand on my thigh and I realized that I'd been wanting her for a while, and we'd been flirting - I'd been flirting right back and just never knew it."

"So what happened?" Alex asked. "She turned out to be bad?"

"I guess, eventually. She's a lawyer now." Dylan grinned. "From that point on, that summer rocked - until her aunt transferred to a better school. It was like a goddamn Greek tragedy. Tears all over the place. But after two months apart she already had a new girl, so I burned all her letters and sent her a stink-bomb by mail and that was that."

"A stink-bomb?"

"I was a kid. I'm way more mature these days."

"Uh-huh. Wait." Alex's eyes narrowed. "I asked you about your first time with a girl, not your first girlfriend."

"Told you. Hot summer. Hid with Lori under the bleachers. She touched my thigh. It got PG-13, then it got R, and all the way to NC-17, baby." Dylan stuck her tongue out impishly. "I'd give you the details, but we were underage at the time, so..."

"Under the bleachers?"

"Cutting class."

"You're making this up. Nobody is that much of a cliché."

"Why, what were you doing at the time, prep school girl? Winning dressage competitions?"

Alex said nothing, but she froze absolutely still.

"You're kidding me. Let me guess - perfect grades?"

"So what?"

"So come here and let's be clichéd together." She pulled Alex down and they rolled, kissing for a moment among the crumpled sheets of washed brown and dark purple.

"No cats, though," Alex murmured.

"Mmm?"

"And wait a few months before we order the moving truck."

Dylan grinned against her skin. "No promises."


End file.
